You're the One I Want!
by AkikoW
Summary: Rose just got dumped by her long time boyfriend and she's going to get him back, no matter what. What will she do? So she turns to her best friend, Kairi for some assistance. OCxRiku


You're the One I Want

**Product from watching way too much Grease. Which, by the way, I don't own the idea of Grease or Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Rose, Leah, and Dillon. Even though you didn't meet Leah or Dillon in this one. **

"Rose, it's over. You're too unstable for me, and not what I need right now. Sorry."

I scowled at the memory; we had been dating for two whole years! Could he even flirt anymore?

And who was he going to go after now? There was no one like else like me.

Some run-of-the-mill cheerleaders, like football jocks, like him, were supposed to go after? Hell no, ugh, just the thought makes me sick.

I needed Kai, and I needed her real bad. My uber-happy friend which it was only in her good nature to give me a hand.

Bright red stylish Razors are always in style, and my best friend is always on Speed dial. "Kai? I need some assistance…" I informed her, frowning while swirling around the white mint in my mouth.

I frowned, "I feel… so uncomfortable right now." I couldn't help complain; not only were these heals a certified death trap, this skirt was way to short, and this top was beginning to cut off my circulation in my entire top half.

Kairi gave me a look, "You wished this on yourself…," She reminded me, wagging a finger at me.

I couldn't help but nod, either that or lie, but I chose the latter. "Yeah… You're right; I should just suck it up. I'm going through with this, no matter what it takes." I said, in a determined tone. "Ain't that the truth."

Everyone knew Kairi loved to match, but this was just slightly ridiculous. Her new set of wheels was the same shade of her hair, and to top it all off, it was a convertible. Yikes.

"Are you sure this will work?" Our frowning silver-head asked the spiked, red-haired, flame-o-phile.

Nodding reassuringly, Riku's best friend informed him of this fact: "She always falls hard for bad boys. Not sure why she liked you, though." He snorted, earning a glare of doom from regretful teen.

"It'll be fine. She doesn't like guys who worry, either." Axel told Riku, using his oh-so-charming talent of sarcasm.

"So… we wait? And in the Convertible, too, until they get here, because it hides me from the neck down?" I asked, sarcastically.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "That's the plan." She said, obviously, tilting her head to the side.

"I can do it." Riku mumbled, mostly to himself, in the car, on the way to the park.

"Yeah, sure, buddy. Unless you mess up, and everything gets wasted, including your reputation. She'll think of you as a guy who's a wanna-be, and never speak to you again." Axel reminded Riku, smoothly, earning himself yet another glare.

Despite the glare, Riku ran a hand through his greased hair. "I'm getting her back, no matter what it takes." He promised himself.

Both boys got out of the car and proceeded towards there other friends at the carnival, unbeknownst to what was coming there way from behind.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Was the first reply from an incredulous Roxas.

"I gave to get her back, and this is the only way, guys." Riku tried explaining the best he could.

"Like what?" Roxas countered, "Are you going to go be one of those gang-bangers? Quit the team? You're our star, frickin', quarter back!"

"If I have to!" Riku protested, a determined ring in his tone.

"Dude…" Was all he heard from the bewildered Sora. Roxas's eyes went wide as he followed Sora's gaze and Riku turned to follow the two startled boys' expressions to a very unlikely sight.

"Does my make-up look alright?" I hissed, a statement coming from my mouth, was so unlikely, Kairi had to stifle a giggle, so I gave her a scathing look, eyes glaring over virtual glasses and all.

Doing a quick fix of my hair and make-up, I stood up straight and began descending the metaphorical stairway straight to hell, right towards... _him_.

His eyes first went wide, and then his mouth followed.

Giving a dazzling bright smile through my baby pink lipstick, I let out a girlish giggle, "Hiya!", and a small wave.

"Wha-what?" He said, his face still in the astonished expression it had held.

Then I slipped out from under my own mask, my own expression changed to a bugged-eyed, mouth slightly open, post-gasp expression. "Riku?"

There he was, right in front of me, clad in black baggy pants, a black muscle shirt, with red and black vans. Was I starting to drool or what? This boy changed over night from high school sweetheart to H-O-T-T.

He looked at me with a look of sincerity in his eyes, "I want you back." He said, in a low, serious- somewhat husky- type of tone.

I could melt, too, now? Wow, Kairi had sure done a number on me with that whole makeover.

"Good, 'cause I want you, too." Was my lame-ass reply. He watched as I strode up to him confidently, and smirked.

I held the universal 'One moment' sign to Riku and winked at him, coyly, to finally respond to the look Kairi had been giving me.

I began going over the day in my head as Kai drabbled on about plans for later. The whole scenario felt so familiar in my head.

"Hey, Rose. Are we still on for watching _Grease_ tonight?"

**Haha. Like it? And remember. I don't own Grease, or anything affilated with it, or John Travolta would have had more shirtless time. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Riku would have had _much more_ shirtless time.**


End file.
